


Cowboy

by Schezar



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Under the Red Hood
Genre: Bottom Jason Todd, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Good Parent Alfred Pennyworth, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, Jason Todd is Red Hood, M/M, Protective Alfred Pennyworth, Protective Bruce Wayne, Resurrected Jason Todd
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:19:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22138843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schezar/pseuds/Schezar
Summary: Dick Grayson y Jason Todd se involucraron en una relación un tanto inusual que se basa principalmente en el placer. Una relación sin nombre, reglas o restricciones, ya que nunca hablaron de sentimientos, simplemente se dejaron llevar por sus instintos. Todo transcurre bien entre ellos, hasta que la traición de uno hunde al otro.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	1. Romeo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Batman y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de DC cómics.

Era una madrugada de invierno como cualquier otra, faltaban unas cuantas horas para que el sol hiciese su aparición en el cielo. Después de una larga noche de patrullaje en Bludhaven, Dick Grayson se dirigía hacia su departamento para tratar de dormir, aunque fuese solo un poco, ya que después tenía que ir a trabajar. Ser detective de día y vigilante de noche podía ser demasiado agotador.

De un ágil salto llegó a su balcón. Sin embargo, fue interrumpido por alguien justo cuando se disponía a ingresar en su departamento. Se sorprendió enormemente, ya que solía ser muy precavido, era difícil que alguien lo atrapará en esas circunstancias. Ese mérito no se lo podía adjudicar cualquiera.

– Quien fuera sol, para darte todo el día – exclamó Romeo con su masculina e inconfundible voz y al instante se sonrojo por completo.

Dick volteó inmediatamente al escuchar esa pequeña frase, para darse cuenta de que exactamente no se trataba de un tipo cualquiera, se trataba un viejo conocido, a quien no esperaba ver en su territorio, mucho menos esperaba que lo saludara con una frase tan poco usual.

Jason por su parte, se avergonzó de sí mismo al haber pronunciado aquella frase sin pensar, el incómodo silencio que se estaba formando no le ayudaba en absoluto. Sabía que, si volvía a abrir la boca, sería solo para hundirse aún más. Quería darse la vuelta y desaparecer justo por donde había llegado, agradecía a Dios que llevaba puesto su casco rojo. Puede que Red Hood siempre haya sido un completo charlatán con los villanos, cons sus compañeros e incluso con su familia, sin embargo, justo ahora tenía los nervios a flor de piel, estaba intentando cortejar a la persona que le gustaba desde hace mucho, no recordaba cuánto. No obstante, parecía que lo había estropeado completamente.

– ¿Jason? – Cuestionó Dick elevando un poco la voz e intentando descifrar que es lo que tramaba ahora el pequeño petirrojo.

– Sé que te gusta gritar mi nombre – Jason se paró erguido acercándose más a Dick y sacó el pecho – pero es posible que quieras guardarlo para esta noche, bebé – contestó rápido y sin pensarlo mucho, mientras guiñaba un ojo, para luego caer en cuenta que para bien o para mal, su expresión facial no se podía ver a través de su casco rojo. Su rostro se había puesto más colorado y las manos le comenzaron a sudar, estaba a punto de morir de vergüenza y ese incomodo silencio maldito, había vuelto a hacerse presente.

Dick sonrió levemente de manera burlesca, mientras se acercaba con lentitud a su “Romeo”, una vez que estuvo frente a él, presionó con sutileza los botones que accionaban el casco de Jason para que este se abriera. Ambos dejaron caer el casco al piso, el casco era lo suficientemente resistente para aguantar eso y más.

Gracias a esta acción Dick pudo liberar el masculino, atractivo y sonrojado rostro de Jason. Verlo expuesto de esta forma hizo que Dick se sintiera conmovido.

– Me gustaría verte intentarlo pequeño cherry boy – ahora Dick fue el primero en romper el silencio, mientras que acorralaba a Jason contra la pared pequeña pared, el balcón no era lo suficientemente grande, así que Jason no tenía lugar para escapar y Dick no se lo permitiría.

Lo de "pequeño" no era tan cierto, a menos que se refiriera a la edad, ya que Jason superaba en altura y masa a Dick, sin embargo, eso no era impedimento para que Dick acorralará completamente a Jason con su atlético cuerpo.

En ese momento Dick pensó que no estaría mal liberar un poco de estrés, ya le hacía falta, además, ¿Qué podría salir mal? 

Dick aprovechó la situación y acortó la pequeña distancia que los separaba, uniendo sus labios con los de Jason en un beso lento, que gradualmente se convirtió en un beso apasionado, que ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a romper. Sus agiles manos se posaron en las caderas de Jason para acercar su cuerpo al suyo, afortunadamente Jason no llevaba puesta su armadura, así que Dick aprovechó para meter sus manos dentro de la camisa negra que llevaba puesta y procedió a subir lentamente por su bien trabajado abdomen, el cual era duro como piedra, al igual que sus prominentes pectorales. Aprovechó para frotar sus tetillas, las cuales se encontraban erectas, no podía decir si era debido al frío del invierno o a la acalorada situación que tenían en ese momento. Después siguió el mismo camino que había recorrido, pero cuando llegó al borde de su pantalón, deslizó sus manos hacia la parte baja de Jason, hasta detenerse en su delicioso trasero. Acción que repitió varias veces recorriendo así cada parte del cuerpo ajeno, solo que cada vez lo hacía con más desesperación y lujuria. Jason hizo exactamente lo mismo con el cuerpo de Dick. Pasaron varios minutos comiéndose a besos, ninguno quería parar, pero cuando pudieron hacerlo, decidieron que era hora de entrar al departamento para poder tener más privacidad y subir el asunto a otro nivel.

Jason fue despojado de su ropa con maestría, maestría que Dick había adquirido de sus tantos encuentros amorosos pasados. Tal vez era causa del alcohol que había en su cuerpo, que Jason no se dio cuenta de cuando llegaron a la cama o como había terminado desnudo en ella, entre besos y caricias. Dick igualmente se encontraba desnudo y desprendía erotismo en cada movimiento.

– Lo siento Jaybird – la voz de Dick se escuchaba rasposa, juguetona y sexy por el deseo que sentía en ese momento – Esta vez me tocará ser el sol – Dijo con una sonrisa mientras abría un condón con la boca, con una expresión muy coqueta.

Jason arqueó una ceja un poco confundido sin lograr entender por completo a lo que se refería Dick. Sin embargo, Dick no le dio tiempo de procesar la información, ya que reclamó como suyos los labios carnosos de Jason, sus manos se posaron sobre el bien trabajado pecho que tenía a su merced y comenzó a recorrer con más detenimiento cada centímetro de esa exquisita obra de arte que tenía frente a él, para finalmente unir sus cuerpos sudorosos en uno solo.

Cuando Dick finalmente reaccionó, se encontraba completamente exhausto y desnudo junto a Jason, quien dormía plácidamente sobre su pecho. Jason había caído rendido después de esa intensa y larga sesión de sexo duro que tuvieron.

Dick volteó a ver el reloj que se encontraba en la misma mesa de donde había sacado el condón, solo para darse cuenta de que ya se tenía que ir a trabajar y no había podido dormir absolutamente nada, sin embargo, esta vez no se podía quejar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La verdad es que hace muchos años que no escribo nada, así que creo ya perdí mi toque, el poquito que tenía en ese entonces xD
> 
> Sin embargo, mi amor por Jason creció tanto de repente que me dieron ganas de volver a escribir, esta y otras historias más (¿tal vez?), simplemente lo amo demasiado. Por ahora tengo escrito el siguiente capítulo y parte de otros 3 más, pero me falta pulirlos, así que espero poder actualizar pronto c:
> 
> Muchas gracias también a Valerie y Alma que me ayudaron con la corrección de este escrito 3
> 
> Si llegaste hasta aquí muchas gracias por leerme y espero lo hayas disfrutado :D


	2. Narrando su propia historia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Batman y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de DC cómics.

La mañana era fresca y con pequeños ventarrones. Los pájaros comenzaban a llegar a la ciudad, anunciaban el final del invierno y la llegada de la primavera. Pronto la blanca nieve desaparecería de las calles y en su lugar brotarían las flores.

– Esta es la increíble historia de cómo un pobre plebeyo logró conquistar al cotizado príncipe azul – Jason hablaba entusiasmado mientras se grababa con su celular – ¿Quién hubiese pensado que esto sería posible? – Apuntaba con su mano libre, el hermoso rostro durmiente de Dick, que descansaba a su lado en la cama que compartían últimamente.

En ese momento Dick despertó, abriendo lentamente sus azules ojos con demasiada pereza, por los enormes ventanales se lograban colar unos cuantos rayos del sol entre las cortinas, era señal inequívoca de que acababa de amanecer.

– Yo, Jason Todd, un pobre mortal logró conquistar al oficial más deseado y cotizado de Bludhaven – sonrió feliz – que digo de Bludhaven, de todo el mundo – Jason se percató de que Dick había despertado, así que hizo una pausa a su discurso, para poder regalarle una sonrisa a Dick y continuar con su pequeño monologo – Nada más y nada menos que el grandioso Richard Grayson.

La mirada adormecida de Dick buscó a la persona que había osado despertarlo tan temprano en su día libre. Fue cuando se dio cuenta de que Jason se encontraba acostado en su cama y estaba usando su trasero desnudo como almohada mientras grababa un video en su celular.

– Oh, al fin despertaste – Jason enfocó bien la pequeña cámara de su celular hacia el rostro perezoso de Dick – ¿Quiere su alteza dedicar algunas palabras para conmemorar este momento tierno momento? – Cuestionó Jason con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

Dick por su parte se cuestionaba cuando había sido la ultima vez que alguien lo había despertado con una gran sonrisa, por otro lado, también se preguntaba cuando había sido la ultima vez que había visto sonreír de esa forma a Jason Todd. Si en el pasado le hubiesen preguntado sobre la posibilidad de esta encantador escena, habría contestado que era algo imposible.

– No seas bobo – Contestó Dick, mientras que con su mano derecha intentaba cubrir la cámara del celular y fallando en el intento.

– Vamos, no seas aguafiestas – Replicó Jason.

– Es muy temprano y por si no lo recuerdas, “alguien” no me dejó dormir mucho anoche – Dick hundió su rostro en la almohada.

– En ese caso, ¿No debería ser yo quien se esté quejando? – El tono en la voz de Jason reflejaba algo de picardía.

– Ahora que lo dices, es cierto – Dick volteó para poder agarrar las manos de Jason, después tiró fuerte de él y en un movimiento extremadamente rápido se posicionó sobre su amante – Creo que, ya que estoy despierto, debería aprovechar el tiempo para castigarte y enseñarte un poco de modales – en su rostro se formo una mueca coqueta.

– Veo que todas tus habilidades atléticas pueden tener otro uso – Dijo Jason, entonces aprovecho para darle una nalgada a Dick, mientras se mordía el labio inferior de forma un tanto sensual, anticipando lo que se venía.

Los coquetos ojos verdes de Jason se encontraron con los risueños ojos azules de Dick, ambos tenían una mirada desafiante e irradiaban deseo al mismo tiempo. Deseo que no tardarían en saciar entre las blancas sábanas.

No había mejor forma de iniciar la primavera, fecha donde brotan lentamente las flores y el amor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sé que es muy corto, pero prometo ponerme más serio en los capítulos que siguen. Por otra parte, creo que me estoy influenciando mucho del Jason de Titans, lo amo <3


End file.
